Pyntaxian's
Pyntaxian's are a non-corporeal alien species that live in the upper atmosphere of the gas giant Kibbuiz in the Wishing Point Nebula. The Alliance first contacted them in 328AE after the Imperial Oferan Empire had made contact a few weeks beforehand. They are an ancient race, thought to be a billion year old, who were once corporeal, but have lost many of their records about this time, but remember a few things, they had lived in the Bregenna Expanse, a few places of interest and that they had been at war with a race that that hunted them to near extinction, the Naz'Jil's. Towards the end of the Great Change they made contact with the Pirec, Tincarma and Sarafid Dowd'i when they were very young races, protecting them from the Naz'Jil's. They became a part of the religion of all three races. They have found that they have the ability to bond with a humanoid host, downloading their personalities into the host. This has lead to them joining Operation Open Water as part of a cultural exchange with the Oferan and Alliance and in order to find out more about their own lost history. One hundred Ambassadors will be joining vessels of both sides looking to finds out whatever they can, one of the most important aspects of their mission is to see if they can find the homeworld of their corporeal ancestors, the mythical world of Myajath. The Pyntaxian's were once corporeal, but eons ago they evolved beyond physical form and today they resemble a transparent flying silver and golden dragon with golden eyes. They can enter any atmosphere as, when not in a humanoid host, they cannot be harmed. Their non-corporeal form grows to enormous sizes, some of the Old Ones are as big as starships. They all sing songs which reverberate like whales through the clouds of Kibbuiz. Some of the Old Ones songs turn into prophecies about what will come to pass. History The Pyntaxian's have kept many of their legends and history alive in oral tales sung by The Old Ones, ancient Pyntaxian's the side of clouds. The time in which they evolved into non-corporeal beings in known as the Great Change. It was a time when they were battling The Dark Plague in the Great War of the Stars. The Pyntaxian's had "young allies," young races, some new to space, others not so developed, who were protected from The Dark Plague by the Pyntaxian's. In 328AE they made first contact with an Oferan science vessel. Soon after they found they were able to "download" themselves into corporeal bodies which helped them communicate. Soon after this they requested to become a part of Operation Open Water in order to find out more about their own past. Screaming Into The Night Upon learning that the Naz'Jil's are still out there, and a force to be reckoned with, there is initial panic amongst the Pyntaxian's. Doubt That The Stars Are Fire By Ques 329AE they have devised a scanner network they wish to be added to every ship with one of their Ambassador's on. The scanner network is fiendishly difficult to integrate with Star Command ships and barely seemed to do anything extra. The Kingdom of Skulls They Pyntaxian's are excited when their original home world of Myajath is discovered. When the first contact with the Sarafid Dowd'i takes place it is revealed that the Pyntaxian's once protected them, and they are worshipped by them, being known as "Fire Gods." They are also known in the religions of the Pirec and Tincarma. Category:Alien Species Category:Pyntaxian's